


Поцелуй с харизмой

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Forced, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Psychological Drama, Sad with a Happy Ending, Training, training kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Бетани без ума от "мощной харизмы" Брэйвстоуна. Спенсер это замечает и пользуется этим ради своей выгоды.
Relationships: Spencer Gilpin/Bethany Walker, Spencer Gilpin/Martha Kaply
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936102
Kudos: 1





	Поцелуй с харизмой

**Author's Note:**

> #5, пятница, условия «Бетани/Спенсер, PG-13»

Спенсер не замечает, когда впервые использует этот навык. Едва с его губ срывается: «Мощная харизма», — и вот уже Фридж, глядя на него, как на идиота, бурчит:  
— Ты чо, на подиуме?  
Спенсер вздрагивает, непонимающе хмурится и оглядывает лица товарищей по попаданию. Фридж морщится, будто само существование Спенсера для него — сущая пытка, Марта приподнимает брови в немом недоумении, а Бетани смотрит на него во все глаза, затаив дыхание.  
— А что сейчас было? — не понимает Спенсер, оглядывая зачем-то свои руки.  
— Э-э… Ты нас сразил харизмой. — Глаза Бетани сияют, да и сама она выглядит крайне взволнованной.  
Все взгляды устремлены на него. Спенсер смущается и поспешно переводит разговор на менее неловкую тему.

Их нехорошая и крайне гадкая потасовка с Фриджем заканчивается весьма непредсказуемо — теперь у Спенсера две полосы жизни, а не три, как полагается. А Фридж, мелкая чёрная задница, всё не унимается!.. Спенсеру нравится тело Брэйвстоуна. Оно быстрое и ловкое. Когда Фридж чуть не падает с обрыва, Спенсер хватает его за отворот рюкзака и успевает удержать на самом краю. Это было близко, но он успевает.  
— Ну хватит! — восклицает он, пока Фридж, дрожа от схлынувшего адреналина, ковыляет к замершим неподалёку девчонкам. — Жизни не тратим. Мы должны быть за одно! Хотите или нет. — Он вздыхает и, пристально заглядывая в чужие глаза, добавляет, понизив для пущей убедительности голос: — Вместе мы справимся.  
Фридж молчит — достижение. Марта кивает, её губы чуть изгибаются в одобрительном подобии улыбки. Бетани… с Бетани творится что-то странное. Она прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит.  
— А ты не мог бы… повторить? — просит она чуть севшим голосом. Видимо, так сильно испугалась, когда они с Фриджем чуть было не поубивали друг друга.  
— Вместе мы справимся? — недоуменно повторяет Спенсер, приподнимая брови.  
— Нет. С мощной харизмой своей. — Бетани смотрит на него с детским интересом в блестящих глазах. — Она у тебя сама по себе работает?  
Спенсер прислушивается к телу Брэйвстоуна.  
— Да, похоже, работает, — его голос вновь садится и звучит совсем по-взрослому; такой глубокий, бархатный и завораживающий.  
Бетани покусывает губу и кивает.  
Их путь тянется к маленькому городку, расположенному на ближайшей горе, а у Спенсера есть о чём думать в это время.

— Ты уверен, что я ей нравлюсь? — Спенсер в глубочайшем возбуждении.  
Марты нет рядом — где-то за деревьями её натаскивает Бетани. Что поделать, солдаты клюют только на красавиц, а в теле единственного женского аватара команды живёт нелюдимая девушка, которая не знает, как это — флиртовать.  
Фридж раздражённо морщится. Кажется, Спенсер его достал. Но что делать — Спенсер слишком поражён правдой, чтобы чуть притормозить.  
— Да ты достал уже меня! — возмущённо бурчит Фридж, морща нос.  
— А если она решит меня поцеловать? — вспоминает вдруг Спенсер обязательную программу любого диснеевского мультфильма. С этим — напряжёнка, так что лучше сразу узнать обо всех подводных камнях у более… умудрённого опытом товарища.  
Фридж смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
— Поцелуешь её в ответ, — произносит от с видом кэпа.  
— А… а если она вдруг… внезапно… меня поцелует? — Спенсер мнётся.  
Сложно сказать, какая эмоция преобладает на лице Фриджа, но одна из них явно связана с недоумением.  
— Да что ты несёшь? — наконец приходит он в себя: вовремя — молчание начинало переходить в неловкую фазу. — Ты вообще целовался хоть раз? — добавляет он с внезапным подозрением, а Спенсер так и взвивается:  
— Блин! Ты чего орёшь на все джунгли?!  
«Ну ты попал, чувак!» — так и сверкает в тёмных глазах Фриджа, но Алекс вовремя прерывает ставший напряжённым разговор, напоминая о том, за чем они, собственно, сюда и явились.  
«Поцелуи! — бьётся в голове Спенсера, пока они втроём ждут девчонок с их уроков флирта. — Фридж прав, неплохо бы этому научиться».

Каньон пройден, с горем пополам, с вынужденным жертвованием друзьями, но пройден. Ребята разбредаются по окрестностям, кто к воде — она в Джуманджи чистая, как слеза, и очень вкусная, — кто присаживается на траву прямо возле вертолёта. Спенсер наблюдает за тем, как Марта распластывается под самым брюхом железной птицы, спасаясь от солнца, и явно собирается вздремнуть. Рядом тихонько смеётся Бетани, оживший и довольный этим Алекс разводит небольшой костерок, чтобы спрятаться от своей главной опасности — комаров. Фридж дремлет прямо на рюкзаке, а трава позади Спенсера вдруг тихонько шелестит. Спенсер оборачивается и успевает увидеть, как Бетани, забрав меховую флагу Алекса, направляется вниз по склону. Видимо, пошла к реке.  
— Пойду и эту наберу, — бормочет Спенсер, осторожно вытаскивая из рюкзака Фриджа ещё одну флягу.  
Алекс кивает и продолжает бороться к костром, который никак не хочет разводиться.  
Бетани его не замечает. Избрав местечко под деревом, она наклоняется к воде и задумчиво смотрит в её спокойные глубины. Даже на мужском лице она умудряется передать целую палитру чувств, и Спенсеру откровенно неловко предлагать такое, но у него нет выбора — прослыть неумехой вдобавок к своей неудачливости? Увольте!  
— Спенсер? — Бетани замечает его отражение в воде и оборачивается. — Что такое?  
— Вот. — Спенсер демонстрирует свою флагу.  
Бетани кивает, и дальше они набирают воду молча, вслушиваясь в окружающую обстановку. Но в реке нет бегемотов, да и птицы поют явно расслабленно.  
Спенсер кусает губу, посматривая на отрешённое лицо Оберона. Где-то там, внутри, Бетани, и ему правда не хочется, чтобы она подумала о принуждении, но…  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит он решительно, когда понимает, что она сейчас просто наберёт воду и уйдёт, а он из-за своей нерасторопности останется с носом.  
Бетани поднимает на него недоуменный взгляд.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо спрашивает она, медленно выпрямляясь. Даже размер ей не помогает — Оберон едва достигает до плеча Брэйвстоуна и выглядит карликом по сравнению с ним.  
Спенсер тяжело выдыхает.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, отчаянно надеясь, что Бетани всё поймёт и так, без объяснений.  
Бетани приподнимает ладони, на её лице нет понимания — но, кажется, она тоже не хочет обидеть его.  
— Спенс… я… Ты не подумай, ты замечательный парень, и всё такое… Но… но ты не в моём вкусе. Извини, я уверена, ты ещё найдёшь… тем более я в этом теле… В общем, извини, но я не хочу сейчас целоваться.  
— Стой! — Спенсер резко хватает её за предплечья, когда Бетани собирается уходить. И понимает, что зря так делает — Бетани вся съёживается и со страхом глядит на него, не понимая, что происходит.  
Спенсер вспоминает её взгляд там, в горах, и решается пойти на крайние меры.  
— Послушай меня, Бетани, — произносит он ровно, поймав её взгляд в плен немигающих глаз. Он пытается включить свою «мощную харизму» — и, кажется, у него это выходит. Бетани нервно облизывает губы кончиком языка, её взгляд прикован к его тёмным глазам. И Спенсер продолжает глубоким мерным баритоном: — Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, и я не хочу тебя неволить, Бетани, но мне правда надо, чтобы ты меня поцеловала. Это вопрос жизни и смерти, и он очень важен для меня.  
Бетани сглатывает. В её глазах сомнение борется с иллюзиями Джумаджи — игра хочет, чтобы игроки доверяли лидеру с «мощной харизмой». Спенсер видит это сомнение и добивает его.  
— Пожалуйста, ты мне очень поможешь. Ведь друзья должны помогать друг другу, — хрипло шепчет он, не сводя с Бетани пристального взора, и Бетани сдаётся.  
— Ну, раз вопрос жизни и смерти… — Она неловко поводит плечом, ей явно некомфортно. Спенсера грызёт изнутри гадливое ощущение неправильности, но Бетани уже встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы достать до его губ.  
Она неловко чмокает его, её руки крепко цепляются в его рубашку. Поцелуй выходит быстрым и смазанным, совсем непонятным, и Спенсер тихо просит:  
— Ещё. Пожалуйста.  
Бетани моргает. Кажется, она сейчас расплачется от непонимания. Видя это, Спенсер проводит ладонью по её щеке и говорит настолько мягко — и харизматично, — насколько может:  
— Ты хороший друг, Бетани. Ты просто чудо.  
Второй поцелуй получается более вдумчивым и долгим. Спенсер кладёт ладонь на затылок Бетани, осторожно пробует отвечать ей. Губы у аватара Бетани мягкие и пухлые и на них очень легко учиться.  
Наконец он более-менее входит в роль и отслоняется от губ Бетани, позволяя ей перевести дыхание. Бетани неловко выворачивается из его объятий и обхватывает себя руками.  
Следующую минуту лишь птицы и шелест реки нарушают тишину.  
— Бетани, — наконец произносит Спенсер. — Я… извини меня. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
Бетани тяжело вздыхает.  
— Не надо, Спенс, — произносит она слегка хрипло. — Я понимаю. Давай только сохраним это в тайне. Никому, даже им, — она не уточняет, кто эти «они», но Спенсер и так понимает.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он, и Бетани, захватив флагу, поспешно уходит к импровизированному лагерю команды.


End file.
